DiscordIntegrator
DiscordIntegrator allows integrating a Discord widget into your sidebar or content. The Discord widget is able to show all online users in a server, the users game activity, anyone in a voice channel and etc. If, after reading the documentation, you still don't understand how to set DiscordIntegrator up, read the step-by-step manual. Installation Configuration Enabling the widget The widget can be enabled by Discord server administrators by going through the settings screen of their Discord server and going to the "Widget" settings section. To enable embedding a widget to your server, tick the "Enable Widget" box. If you wish for users to be able to connect to your server through the widget, you should also select a chat room in the "Invite Channel" option. DiscordIntegrator-1.png | You can find the Server Settings when clicking on your server title DiscordIntegrator-2.png | Once you're in Server Settings, enter the "Widget" section DiscordIntegrator-3.png | In the Widget section, you will see the option to enable the server widget (in red), the Invite Channel option (in yellow) and your server ID (in green) DiscordIntegrator-4.png | You might want to set that section to something like this Important: The server ID that can be found in the widget settings section is very important for setting up the widget, which is explained in sections below and in the template. Content After the script is installed through the methods explained above, it is possible to make the widget show up in the page content. It is advised to create a template on your wiki and copy the contents of to it. After that, the template can be used as: which gives: Note: DiscordIntegrator does not work on the mobile skin, which will display an error message instead of the Discord widget. To prevent the widget from displaying on the mobile skin, you can set the of the widget to a template type that doesn't display on mobile (such as Navbox). For more complicated usage you can check the DiscordIntegrator template documentation itself. Sidebar The script can be configured to add the widget to the sidebar of the wiki on skin through editing several MediaWiki pages. Any MediaWiki page relating to the configuration of DiscordIntegrator starts with MediaWiki:Custom-DiscordIntegrator-config- and after it goes the name of the configuration option. For example, to configure the ID of the server, you'd need to go to MediaWiki:Custom-DiscordIntegrator-config-id. The widget will appear in the siderail, only if the ID of the server is set in configuration options. Configuration options have same names as configuration options when adding the widget to content, except with the addition of a few parameters: An example of the widget can be seen on this page. Frequently Asked Questions ; Can I change the colors on the widget? : Currently, no. The widget is an iframe, therefore its style cannot be changed. ; The widget is loading infinitely. : That means you didn't enable the widget in your server settings. : Enable the widget as said in the Enabling the widget section and refresh the page. : Sometimes it might take a minute or two for the widget to register it's enabled. : If the widget is enabled, you probably pasted the whole DiscordIntegrator template into the MediaWiki:Custom-DiscordIntegrator-config-id page. If that's the case, replace that template with only the server ID. ; The widget in the sidebar is still loading infinitely! : Wait a bit for Discord's cache to refresh : While you wait, check if you posted the server ID into MediaWiki:Custom-DiscordIntegrator-config-id. : If you put the whole DiscordIntegrator template there, that won't work. Make sure it's only the server ID there. ; I see "Template loop detected: Template:DiscordIntegrator"! : Then you didn't copy the template correctly. : You need to copy the action=raw}} '''template onto the '''template page of the same name on your wiki. : As an example, on Diep.io Wiki that template would be located here. : After copying the template contents, you would have to use that template to make the Discord widget display on wiki pages. General information about template usage can be found .